


Easy As Breathing

by butterflycell



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/pseuds/butterflycell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long flight back to New York after a business trip, there's really only one place he wants to be, and there's definitly only one person he wants to be there with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luvinjrandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/gifts).



> I hope this helps, even if just a little bit <3

Harvey rubbed at his eyes. He was exhausted and so ready to be back home. It was somewhere just past eleven as he found himself deposited outside his building and making his way across the lobby to the elevators.   
  
He rode up in silence, blinking rapidly in an attempt to keep his eyes open a little longer. He'd been up for... well, he'd been up a long time, what with the time differences between New York and Tokyo. He'd been thrilled to take the meeting and sign the account, but he hadn't been so thrilled at Mike being in the middle of a billion dollar law suit absolutely no chance of getting away.   
  
Ten days of sheer luxury, of new cultures and cuisines, of a different part of the planet, and he'd had to leave Mike at the door with a kiss that said all too clearly that he didn't want to go without him. It wasn't weakness or self-doubt or any of the negative connotations he would've once assigned to the home-sickness in the past, but the anxiety had sat like a dead weight in his gut from the moment he'd left.   
  
He let himself in and shuffled down the corridor, already feeling the fight leaving him. He kicked his shoes off at some point, dumped his bags by the couch and loosened his tie – all before he realised that the lamps had been left on.   
  
“Harvey, is that you?” And wasn't the sound of that voice just a little like bliss. He couldn't even find the energy to muster up a sarcastic response.   
  
Harvey sat back against the back of the couch and turned in time to see Mike poking his head round the corner from the bedroom. A blinding grin broke out across his face and he skidded across the space between them, barreling into Harvey's chest. He huffed a laugh, arms coming round Mike instinctively as he found himself wrapped safe and secure in the other man's arms.   
  
Mike heaved a long, happy sigh, burying his face in Harvey's hair. He suspected he smelled a little less than pleasant, but he was perfectly happy to press his forehead against Mike chest and close his eyes.   
  
“So glad you're home.” Mike's voice came out a little muffled, but Harvey hummed in agreement. “Are you about to fall asleep on me? Because I can't carry you to bed, no matter what you think about my innate strength and your body mass.”   
  
“'m tired.” Harvey breathed deep and nuzzled his nose a little teasingly against Mike's sternum. He was wearing the old Yankees shirt that Harvey had long since resigned himself to having lost. Mike had put it on for want of something other than a sopping wet suit, long before anything had really happened between them, and Harvey had decided almost instantaneously two things. First, he wouldn't be able to wear the shirt again now he'd seen it on Mike. Second, he was most likely going to fall in love with the kid at some point in the very near future.   
  
That moment had long since passed, but the feeling was still there after the best part of six years of being together in some form or other. Harvey couldn't imagine it being any other way any more, especially when he looked up and found Mike smiling at him like all the puzzle pieces had clicked into place.   
  
“You want anything to eat? A drink?” Mike pulled back a little, tipping Harvey's head up with a gentle finger under his chin. Harvey took in the soft, affectionate expression on his face and smiled.   
  
“No, just sleep.” Mike nodded.   
  
“Okay, lets get you sorted.” He tugged Harvey to his feet and guided him through to the bedroom. Harvey had just enough presence of mind to start pulling his tie open and shirk his suit and shoes. Mike left him for a minute or so, heading through to the en suite to get a shower going – Harvey wanted to protest, but he also hated the layer of residue that seemed to settle on his skin after such a long flight.   
  
Mike came back to find him struggling with his undershirt. He quickly stripped it off and nudged him into the bathroom, making him sit on the closed toilet lid so he could pull off his socks. Harvey tried not too feel too giddy at the soft circling motions Mike's thumbs rubbed against his ankles. When Mike stood up again, he pressed a kiss to Harvey's forehead, lingering for a long moment.   
  
“Shower and teeth. I'll get everything else sorted.” His voice was soft and felt like home. Harvey felt his heart throb briefly at the thought before letting himself be pulled back to his feet and pushed in the direction of the shower.   
  
As he stripped his boxers off, Mike left Harvey to it. He threw the discarded underwear in the direction of the linen basket and got under the blissfully hot spray. He sighed happily and tilted his face up into, running his hands through his hair and revelling in the familiarity of the whole thing. As much as he'd enjoyed his trip, the japanese approximation of western facilities had been ever so slightly off. Besides, there was nothing quite as comforting as being back in your own home.   
  
He took his time, listening to Mike puttering around the bedroom, most likely rescuing his suits and shirts from the garment bag and bedroom floor. Another hot throb echoed in his chest and he smiled, washing himself down and getting rid of all the suds as he shut off the water and reached for a towel. He revelled briefly in the way that everything smelt like home – no more unusual city smells, no more generic hotel detergent.   
  
He ran it briefly over his face and hair, doing a cursory once over before wrapping it round his middle. He glanced around, finding that Mike had dug out his toothbrush from his bag, and left it and a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt on the counter. He grabbed the tooth brush and spent a particularly ruthless couple of minutes making sure every last scrap of grime was gone.   
  
Teeth smooth and his mouth no longer feeling or tasting like he'd been chewing cardboard all day, he pulled on the pyjamas and made his way back into the bedroom. He made a beeline to the bed and fell into it, sluggishly tugging at the duvet until he managed to get his legs under it. He twisted and wriggled a little bit, reacquainting himself with the feel of it, eyes already closing as he was surrounded by the feel and smell of at least a third of his favourite memories from the last six years or so.   
  
Mike sitting beside him with a book held in front of him. Mike sprawled on his front with his hair plastered flat to one side. Mike lying curled towards him and relaxed completely in his sleep. Mike breathless and flushed beneath him. Mike smiling at him as the rain battered the floor to ceiling windows, completely ignoring the weather in favour of studying him, of tracing Harvey's features with his fingers.   
  
“Hey.” The bed dipped next to him and he reached towards Mike as he settled under the covers next to him, pushing the duvet down to pool at their waists. Harvey managed a noise of greeting and blinked his eyes open as Mike brushed a kiss to his forehead.   
  
“I missed you.” He murmured, voice a little groggy from lack of use and general exhaustion. He shifted closer to Mike, tangling their legs together. He blinked his eyes open properly. Mike slid an arm round him waist and smiled.   
  
“I missed you too.” Mike leaned in and kissed him gently. Harvey felt dizzy with the sensation, with the rush of relief and happiness and the stubborn throbbing of his heart as he recalled all the nights he'd had to go to sleep by himself over the past week. He brought a hand up to cup the back of Mike's neck, holding him close. Mike's grip around his waist tightened and everything fell back into place. Harvey sighed happily and let the kiss drop away.   
  
“I'm glad you're home.” It was the last thing Harvey was really aware of, other than the familiar warmth now wrapped around him and the complete relaxation. He vaguely felt a brush of lips against his head again, but not much else.   
  
As easy as breathing, Harvey dropped asleep, knowing that when he woke up he'd be right where he belonged.


End file.
